The success of translational research hinges on availability of well characterized human samples as well as model systems. The tissue and animal model core represents a combination and continuation of the previously separate cores. The cores were combined to facilitate the success of our prostate donor program (Warm Autopsy Program), which makes heavy use of both the tissue and animal cores. A multi-disciplinary team including surgeons, pathologists, oncologists, and researchers is needed to collect, maintain and make optimum use of this previous resource. This core resource will continue to procure and store well characterized samples from prostate cancer patients and oversee and prioritize their distribution. The tissue and serum bank now contains a diverse set (over 700 radical prostatectomy patients) of various well characterized tumor grades and stages. These samples were obtained without compromising analysis of specimens for patient care. We also have in place a bank of serum and DNA samples from an African American screening population and are collecting tissue from African American prostate cancer cases. Microdissection of prostate cancer specimens is essential to understanding the genetics of prostate cancer. Laser capture microdissection will be available through this core to provide morphologically well characterized lesional tissues for molecular biologic and genetic studies. The extensive data base that accompanies these well characterized microdissected specimens of lesional tissues is a key component for successful translation research in prostate cancer. We also have the capability for digital microscopic imaging and analysis. The digital imaging is a integral part of the laser capture microdissection. The animal model component of the core will continue to prove the transgenic mouse line (TRAMP mice) which develop prostate cancer due to prostate-specific expression of SV40 T antigen regulated by the pro-basin promoter. This core will also provide the skid mice derived tumor xenograft lines developed from our warm autopsy program. In summary, the key components of the tissue and animal model core include the data base, tissue bank, serum bank, African American serum-DNA-tissue bank, laser capture microdissection facility, digital imaging and image analysis, transgenic mice, and warm autopsy derived xenograft line.